The present invention relates to an electromechanical damper for a motor vehicle for damping between two components mechanical oscillations by which a drive torque is transmittable to an electric generator for generating a damping force.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electromechanical damper may substitute a hydraulic damper in a mechanical system of a motor vehicle, where the mechanical system can oscillate. Like the hydraulic damper, the electromechanical damper draws from the oscillating system energy which, however, is not converted to thermal energy. Rather the oscillation energy is used to drive a generator which is operably connected to the electromechanical damper and converts the oscillation energy to electric energy that can be fed to the on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electromechanical damper which obviates prior art shortcomings and is capable to realize a substantially play-free force transmission.